


RPF's

by orphan_account



Category: DC RPF, Game of Thrones RPF, Marvel RPF, RPF - Fandom, Vikings RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Co-workers to lovers, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Neighbor au, Other, Smut, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A book filled with Real People Fanfictions from different movies/shows.
Relationships: Alex Høgh Andersen/You, Alexander Ludwig/Reader, Chris Evans/Reader, Will add more as they come - Relationship
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

A book filled with Real People Fanfictions from different movies/shows. If a request comes and I don't know how to write the person, I will ask for you to pick someone else or try my best!


	2. Innocence Corrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is your father’s friend, also being your next door neighbor. The two of you have been wanting each other for some time, but a few things standing in the way. But Chris can’t hold himself back anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First RPF for Marvel and my first time writing 2nd person. Please forgive me.

He was there as you go in to grab more beers from the garage for the people in the neighborhood party. Chris is leaning against the cooler that you have to get into, his eyes on you as soon as you walked in. Chris is your neighbor, also good friends with your father. You grew up having him around, making you used to seeing him, but as you got older you can’t deny your attraction to the older man. He would never admit it but Chris has had his eyes on the girl of his best friend for years now, he has tried to hold back his desire for you for years. But the urges for you grew too much, making Chris grow more bold lately. 

You smile at him softly, “mind moving for me, Chrissy?”

“Of course, Princess.” Chris smirks as he notices the small shiver that goes through your body before moving to the side.

You open the cooler, bending over slightly to reach for the beers. Chris leans forwards slightly, seeing your skirt ride up your legs. He reaches over, letting his hand smooth up the back of your leg. You freeze while gripping the edge of the cooler before standing up and looking at him with wide eyes. 

“W… What are you doing, Chrissy?”

“Aww, is my little princess getting shy?” 

You keep your eyes on him, wide and confused. Chris grabs your hips, pulling you close to him, rubbing his nose against your neck. He continues to run his nose up to your ear, resting his forehead against the side of your head. 

“I wanna fuck you right against the glass so everyone can see how good you take it.”

Before you can respond, your father calls towards the garage for the beers. Chris steps away from you, a smug look on his face as he motions towards the cooler. 

“Go on, Princess. Take them their beers, but come back to me, yeah?”

You nod before grabbing a case of beer from the cooler and rushing out of the room. Chris keeps his eyes on the door, waiting for you to come back in. Hell, he wouldn’t be surprised if you tell your father what he had said. He can’t hide his surprise when you walk back in the garage, your face still flushed pink. The older man stays in his spot, watching as you come closer to him with your head tilted down. 

“Aww, you want me to play with you, don’t you Princess?” You give a small nod, your hands grabbing at your skirt tightly. “Come here, baby, let Daddy take care of you.”

You give a quiet whine while stepping closer to him, his bent knee between your legs as you grab his shirt in your hands. It was wrong, you know this and he knows it. Chris’s hands grab your waist, guiding you to rub down on his thigh. A quiet muffled moan leaves your mouth as you hide your face in his chest, a laugh leaves his mouth. Soon you are grinding down on his thigh harder, Chris whispering dirty encouragements to you. Your little pussy squeezes around nothing as you get closer to coming. He can tell you are getting close as you grip him tighter, your moans getting louder with every grind of your hips. 

“I bet all our neighbors can hear you, I bet they all know what a dirty little slut you are.” You give a gasps while moving your head back to look at the door, only to have Chris grab your hair to turn you back to him. “You’re going to cum on while riding my thigh then you can go back out there and act like nothing happened.” He grinds his thigh up against you, “now keep fucking yourself on my leg, Princess.”

You do as he says, grinding on his thigh once more, gripping his shoulders tightly as your legs shake. Chris’ hands come back down to aid you, dragging you forward and back on his leg. Your clit burns from the feeling of his rough jeans through your damp white panties, it was funny, the cute innocent looking undies. This is the first time someone other than yourself is touching you, you have never had anyone’s hands on you in this way. The thought and the fact that it was your Chrissy that was there as you grew up, it make you feel even more sensative than before. Your orgasm was coming faster than it does when you play with yourself, even when you grind on your pillow. 

You gasp as your pussy spasmes around nothing, grinding down on Chris’s thigh hard as you cum. “Oo..oh Daddy…” Your moans get louder as you keep moving on his leg, making your orgasm last longer.

“Such a good little Princess, look at you. You’re getting Daddy’s pants wet, Baby.”

You blush while hiding your face in his chest once more, Chris smirking. He wants to feel you, to taste you, have you taste him. Is it wrong that he wants to corrupt such a sweet princess?


	3. Innocence Corrupted Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is your father’s friend, also being your next door neighbor. The two of you have been wanting each other for some time, but a few things standing in the way. But Chris can’t hold himself back anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods forgive me

You had gone back out to join the party after you could feel your legs again after the mind blowing orgasm Chris’ leg brought you to. As you sit there you feel your damp panties pressing against your pussy, they only grow more damp as Chris stares at you with a smirk. You struggle to keep up with the conversations, your dad dragging you into talks with people. Multiple times your father elbowed your side to get you to pay attention or answer, making others laugh and say that you might have had too much to drink. As you go to answer someone’s question, Chris spreads his legs in front of you, slightly pressing his hand against his bulge, making you stutter. Your dad sighs and shakes his head at you, telling you to head to bed. You fight with him, saying that you are fine.

“Your dad is right, Princess. Gotta go rest, come on, I’ll take you up.”

You look at Chris, noticing the look in his eyes, making you nod. As you stand up, he wraps his arm around you, leading you to the house. The moment you are inside the house and away from the glass back doors, Chris pulls you against his chest. One of his hands grip your chin, staring down at you, making you feel small but makes your already soaked cunt throb. 

“When we get up to that room, I want you undressed and on your knees. Understood?” You nod, making his grip on your chin tighten. “I said, understood?”

“Yes, Chrissy.” Chris lightly slaps your cheek making you gasp, “Ye.. Yes, Daddy?”

“Good Little Princess.”

Chris kisses you, holding you close enough to feel his clothed cock against you. As he pulls away, he lets you go before stepping away from him. He motions with his hand for you to lead him to your bedroom, only for you to walk ahead of him and for his hand to smack on your ass. You jump slightly at the sting where his hand lands before grabbing his hand and going to the bedroom. As you enter the room, you let go of his hand, looking up at him through your lashes. You know what he said to do, but you feel shy, this is the first time someone would see you naked.

“Go on, Princess, strip for me.” You look down at your carpet, gripping your skirt. This makes Chris grab your hair, tilting your head back to look you in the eyes. “Did I stutter? Do what you're told.”

You nod your head before taking a step away from him, kicking your shoes off to the side before slowly shimmying your skirt down your legs. As you stand back up, you grab the bottom of your top, pulling it over your head and dropping it to the ground, reaching back to take your bra and panties off next. You stand in front of Chris nude, a pink flush covering your face and chest. His hands grab your breast, gently kneading them before placing them on your shoulder, pushing you down to your knees. You look up at him with a small pout on your lips and wide eyes, making him goan quietly. Chris reaches down to unbutton his jeans, pushing them down to his knees to let his cock out. You look at his large penis, a gasp leaving your mouth as you stare at it. He reaches to grab your hair once more, using his other hand to grip his cock, gently hitting your cheek with it.

“Come on, Princess, open that pretty mouth for me.” You do as he says, opening your mouth wide. He moves closer to put his cock in your mouth, leaving his tip resting on your tongue. “Go on, suck on it, Baby. Suck Daddy’s cock till he’s nice and wet for that little cunt.”

You close your mouth around him, sucking gently around his cock. This is your first time with a cock in your mouth, you’ve seen videos on what to do, but you were still nervous. You slowly start to move your head back and forth, easily choking and gagging around his cock. Chris takes off his shirt as you suck around his cock. You pull back slightly with every gag, before trying harder, moving your head faster and sucking around him harder. Chris finds it cute and endearing, how hard you are trying to please him, make him feel good. He grabs your hair, gently thrusting his hips towards your mouth, making his cock go deeper than you were taking him. You go to pull back as you gag around him, only to have him tighten his grip in your hair. He keeps thrusting into your mouth, not letting you pull away as he starts to go harder. You screw your eyes shut as tears start to burn, gripping his hips to keep you steady. The way his balls hit your chin, that being the only sound beside his quiet groans and your gags, felt degrading and wrong. 

You feel dirty to have his cock filling your mouth, you feel dirty for wanting to taste his cum. Your pussy clenches around nothing as you look up at him, his mouth is open slightly as he continues to use your mouth. You can’t help as you reach a hand down to rub your clit, moaning around his large cock. Chris tilts his head to the side to look between your legs, he lets out a loud moan as he sees what you are doing.

“That’s it, Princess, play with that little pussy. Get it ready for Daddy’s big cock, come on, Baby. Finger that pretty cunt for Daddy.”

You moan louder around his cock, rubbing your clit more before sliding a finger in your pussy. You’ve played with yourself before, you remember the first time you did.  _ You were laying on your back with your knees bent, your hand between your legs as you pressed fingers in your cunt, the only words leaving your mouth were Chris’ name and curses and quiet moans.  _ You remember feeling so dirty and gross for doing that, moaning your father’s friend’s name. But nothing feels more dirty than having your own fingers in your cunt while that same friend is fucking your mouth. 

You push another finger inside, your cunt squeezing around them as Chris gives another deep thrust into your mouth. Chris pulls his cock out of your mouth, stepping back to watch you finger your little pussy, his hand wrapped around his cock loosely. You moan while watching him, your eyes on his cock as he slowly stroked. You press a third finger inside your cunt, your moans getting louder as you bring your other hand down to rub your clit. Chris watches you, his hand tightening around his cock. Your hips start to rock against your hands, your head tilted back, your pussy clenching around your fingers. Chris can tell you are close, so sensitive that only a few thrusts from your fingers can lead you to coming. 

“Don’t cum yet, Princess. Daddy wants to be inside you when you cum, need to feel you squeeze around me.”

You pout while pulling your hands away from your pussy, looking up at him. Chris nods to the bed, you stand up and head to the bed. As you sit down on it, Chris pushes down his pants all the way before joining you on the bed. He’s on his knees leaning over you while you look up at him with wide eyes. He brings on hand up to rub your cheek, looking over your face with a soft smile. You can’t stop the blush that comes over your face as you turn to nuzzle into his hand, not wanting him to see how flustered he makes you. He turns your face back to look at him, he moves his hand to rub your lips, pulling on your bottom lip. You take his thumb into your mouth, wrapping your hand around his wrist, whining quietly as you suck on it. 

“Shh, don’t worry, I’ll take very good care of you.”

Chris reaches down to grab his cock, rubbing it against your soaked slit. You try to grind your hips against him, looking up at him as you continue to suck on his thumb. His thumb falls out of your mouth as you gasp, his cock filling your pussy slowly. Your fingers were no match for his cock, no amount of fingering yourself would have prepared your never touched cunt from this burn of his cock. Chris starts slow with his thrust, not wanting to hurt you, not yet. Your moans start to get louder as he keeps thrusting slowly, your hands dropping to his hips. You grip them, trying to pull him back in you faster, making him laugh. He knows you want more of him, for him to properly fuck you. He grips the sheets on your bed, slamming his hips against yours harder. You whine loudly as his cock goes deeper in your little cunt, making you squeeze around him harder.

As Chris fucks you, you can’t help but dig your nails in his hips as you feel the same burning feeling from the garage coming back. You start to squirm as your clit starts to tingle, your back arching as you pull Chris closer to you, grinding your hips against his. You roll your hips against him as your pussy squeezes around him tightly, your juices coating his cock and leaking out to cover his balls. 

“Ooo..Oh fuck… Daddy!”

Your little pussy squeezes around his cock too tightly, pushing him out of you. Chris growls as his cock slips out of you, grabbing it to push right back inside you. Your back arches as he fills your still twitching pussy.

“Such a tight little cunt, fucking pushing me out. Come on, be a good princess and take Daddy’s cock.”

You whine quietly as he starts to fuck into you roughly, now chasing his own release. He has sat for hours as that dry patch on his leg dried, knowing that pretty pussy was still soaked for him. It was killing him, knowing he had a tightly young cunt waiting for him to take, to ravish, to use. Oh he was going to use it, he was going to make sure he marks it as his. Chris knows he should ask if it was okay, he knows you aren't on anything to prevent pregnancy. Hell, the thought of coming inside you and the risk of you falling pregnant made his cock twitch. The idea makes Chris start to slam into you harder, pushing his cock as deep as it can go inside you. He feels his balls pull up as his cock throbs inside your pussy, the pussy that he is about to breed. 

“Here it comes, Princess, you’re going to take Daddy’s cum. He’s going to fill this pussy full with his cum, going to get you pregnant.”

You stare up at him with wide eyes, shaking your head as you start to push his hips away. One of his large hands come down and grip your wrists, pinning them above your head as he keeps fucking himself into you. His cock throbs as he starts to cum, pushing himself as deep as he can inside you. Chris starts to kiss at your neck, lazily grinding against you as he empties all his seed inside your pussy. After he is finished coming, he keeps his cock inside you, moving to lay beside you and pulling you close to him. You are staring straight across his chest, feeling his cum inside you as he keeps you full with his cock. Chris laughs, your body moving with his.

“Call me selfish, but I don’t ever want anyone else to touch you. That’s why I had to cum inside this little cunt, to make sure it's mine.”

It’s not selfish, you think, it's crazy...


	4. Pouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have seen those videos of girls letting go of their boyfriend's hands as they drive. You want to see what Chris will do if you do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want love man.

You smile as you watch Chris sing the song that is playing on the radio, using your joined hands as a microphone while keeping his own eyes on the road. He always ends date nights with dorky singing while driving home, of course holding your hand. Chris always has to hold your hand when he drives, he has since you started dating. The moment you two are in the car, his hand will be reaching for yours and this man while literally whine if he doesn’t find your hand right away. It always warms your heart on how close he wants to be close to you, it makes you feel needed and loved. You could not ask for a better man to be with, someone so funny, sweet, romantic, and loyal.

You look down at your joined hands, your mind wondering to those videos you've seen on instagram. Those girls who filmed themselves pulling their hands from their boyfriend’s hands while they were driving to see their reactions. Most of the boyfriends have funny or cute reactions, and it has been wanting you to see how Chris will react. You glance up to look at his face, seeing him still bobbing his head to the music while focusing on the road. Chris occasionally brings your joined hands to his lips to kiss the back of your hand, whispering a soft ‘I love you’ everytime. 

You wiggle your fingers to break Chris’s grip on your hand, you slip your hand away from his. Chris glances at you from his place in the driver seat, reaching for your hand again. He gently squeezes your hand while resting your joined hands on your thigh. Smiling, you wiggle your hand away from his again. He finally looks over at you fully, a small frown on his face and furrowed brows as he grabs your hand again, squeezing it slightly tighter. You laugh quietly while pulling your hand away from Chris’s once more, making him whine out loud. 

“Stooop, let me hold your hand.” Chris is full on pouting now while reaching for your hand again.

You keep moving it away so he doesn’t find it, he finally huffs sadly and places his hand on the gear stick. Chris keeps the pout on his face while glancing over to you every once in a while, hoping you will give in and hold his hand. You shake your head while reaching for his hand, pulling it off the stick to hold. A giant sappy smile comes over your boyfriend’s face as he feels the warmth of your hand. He brings your joined hands to his mouth, kissing it but giving a joking bite.

“I love you, but don’t do that again.” Chris gives you one last pout before focusing on the road again.


	5. Not So Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and The Reader try to have some quiet fun times in his car, but neither can be quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure this will flop and its shitty. My bad :(

Chris’s lips lightly brush against yours as he stares at you while he fucks his fingers inside of your soaked cunt, his other hand holding him up so he doesn’t crush you. You stare up at him while biting your lips to keep you from making too much noise that will drift out the window. Your hips are thrusing up against his hand, the palm of his hand rubbing against your clit. Your bodies feel overheated from the heat of the sun warming the car, the cramped space making your both pressed close together. The leather of Chris’s car seats stick against your back as you lay flat back against it, your left leg bent up and rested against his car door and your right leg being held back by the passenger seat. 

You brush your lips against Chris’s, whining quietly, “please baby, please fuck me already.”

Chris moans when he hears your plea for him, he pulls his fingers out of your twitching pussy. He wraps his wet fingers around his cock, giving himself a few firm jerks, groaning as he sees you staring at his hard cock. Chris moves his hips closer to you, rubbing your clit with the head of his cock. You toss your head back whining loudly before looking out the window, yours hips thrusting up and down. Chris keeps teasing you, he loves seeing you get so worked up feeling his cock rub against the outside of your pretty cunt. 

“Such a pretty pussy, isn’t it baby? You have the prettiest little pussy, such a good wet cunt for Daddy to use. That’s all you are, aren’t you baby? Just a pretty warm soaked pussy for your Daddy.” You nod your head while looking up at him, Chris brings his hand up to gently smack your cheek. “Answer me, baby. What are you?”

“I’m just a pretty warm pussy for you to use.”

“For who to use?” 

You lick your lips while looking up at him, “For Daddy to use. I’m Daddy’s pretty little pussy that he gets to use whenever he wants to.”

Chris kisses your lips harshly as he lines his cock up with your leaking hole, “good girl.” 

He thrusts his hips flush against yours, filling your twitching cunt with his cock. You twist around as he fills you with his cock, Chris brings his hands up to grab you and bring you back down while grinding himself against you. You can feel his cock being squeezed by your walls as his stomach rubs against your clit as he grinds against you. Chris starts to move his hips, thrusting his cock in and out of you. 

You moan while grabbing his arms, rolling your hips up to chase his hips. Chris keeps thrusting in and out of you, his cock filling your cunt perfectly every time he presses deep inside of you. As you moan and whine loudly, Chris is groaning lowly in your ear as he grips the seat tightly as his hips smack against yours. You reach a hand down to rub your clit, your hips bucking as you feel the pleasurable burn of the stimulation. Chris moans in your ear as he watches you rub your clit as he thrusts his large cock inside of your soaked cunt. He starts to whisper dirty words to you as your pussy starts to twitch around his cock, already close to your release. 

Chris grabs your chin with one hand, looking into your eyes, “gonna cum for me, baby? Huh?” You nod your head while grinding your hips against him as your eyes roll back, “such a good girl for me.”

Your legs start to close as you are coming around his cock, making Chris stop, his hips pressing against yours. His hand squeezing your chin slightly harder, making you look up at him with pursed lips. 

“Open your legs,” you start to open them again, “all the way, open them all the way.” 

You fully open your legs, holding them open as Chris starts to thrust into you again. Your moans and whines sound like they are being punched out of you as he thrusts his hips against yours harshly. Chris is moaning loudly as his cock starts to twitch and throb inside of you, his balls drawing up as he gets closer to coming. He moves to hold your legs for you, using all his body weight to fuck himself into you, his breathing and thrusts speeding up before he presses his hips against yours, pushing his cock as deep as he can inside of you. Chris groans in your ear as his cock throbs inside your aching cunt, his seed releasing inside of you. You sigh softly while laying back against the seat, looking up at Chris with a blessed outlook. He lets go of your legs, letting you bring them down before he leans forward to give you a gentle kiss. 

As he rests his forehead against yours, you two share a soft smile while coming down from your coupling. Chris goes to move out of you, making you moan at the feeling of his cock moving against your sensitive walls. He gets out of the car, looking around while zipping his jeans. He leans down and looks at you in the car, your dress back in the right position as you stay leaning back against the driver's seat. 

Chris raises his eyebrow, “you going to move?” You hum while keeping your eyes closed, making him laugh. “Come on, baby, let’s go home.”

“Give me a bit, my legs are burning from being held like that.”

He shakes his head laughing before leaning against the car, smiling while looking at you. It was a risky fun time, but he wouldn’t have wanted to do it with anyone else but his baby.


	6. Making It Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You end up disappointing Chris when you accidentally come without his permission. So, you have to help him, but not completely in the way you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My summary is shit because I don’t even know how to explain this shit show. I also didn’t reread this because I just feel like throwing up while reading it because I feel like it looks like shit, so forgive me for that. Please forgive me that it is ass and it is short and just nasty. But please, enjoy!

Chris keeps his eyes on you as he leans back in his chair, his arms resting on the side rests as his fingers softly tap on them. Your despite and loud whimpers make him laugh darkly as you rock back and forth on the toe of his boot. He angles his foot up slightly, making the boot press against your clit harder. Your hands are holding onto his pants as you grind your soaked pussy against his shoe, you feel as though you have been at this for hours. Every time you have gotten close to finally cumming, Chris pulls your hair back and raises an eyebrow, almost daring you to cum without him allowing it. 

He does this now, seeing your body start to sag forward as your hips move faster. Chris’s hand reaches down and pulls your head back, making you look up at him with a pout. His eyebrow raises as he notices your hips not slowing down or stopping. Your eyes roll back as your pussy starts to tighten around nothing, your clit aching from pressing and grinding against his boot for so long. Your nails dig into Chris’s leg as your own shake as your pussy spasms, more of your juices leaking out and getting on the toe of the once clean shoes. You slump against his leg, your arms wrapping around it as your face lays on the inside of his thigh. 

The slap that lands on your cheek is what makes you realize your mistake, you came without Daddy’s permission. You look at him with wide eyes as tears start to burn in them, you inch closer to rub your face against the tent in his pants. Pathetic apologies and whines leave your mouth as you look up at Chris with pouty lips and tears, but all you receive is a tsk. His hand grips your hair harder and pulls your head away from his crotch. He continues to hold you by your hair as he uses his other hand to undo his pants and push them down slightly. Chris brings your face close to his crotch again, holding you just out of reach. You try to get closer to take his cock in your mouth, only making him tug you back. 

“Now now, Puppy, you already disobeyed me once, I wouldn’t do it again if I were you. Understood?” You nod while opening to apologize again only for him to shush you. “But now, you will keep those pretty lips on my balls while I jerk off. Maybe just maybe if you are good, I will let you swallow Daddy’s cum.” 

Chris drops his hand down to your chin, gripping it tightly. “But if I see your hand go play with that little pussy, it's not going to be pretty. Got that, Puppy?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Chris smiles at your answer, petting your head before leading you to his crotch. You stick out your tongue to lick at his balls first before leaning forward and wrapping your lips around him before sucking. Chris moves his other hand down to grasp his cock, slowly moving up and down while watching you. He pushes your head closer to him, a low groan leaving his mouth as he starts to move his hand on his cock faster. You moan while using your tongue to lap at his balls, his hand tightening in your hair as his stomach flexes. He squeezes and moves his hand faster as he gets closer to cumming. 

As his cock starts to throb and his balls start to draw up, Chris pulls you off his balls before leading you to the tip of his cock. You wrap your lips around his cock right away, Chris holds your head still as he starts to thrust into your mouth chasing his release. The grunt he gives as he cums in your mouth makes your cunt squeeze, the taste of him filling you completely. You moan as you swallow it all, looking up towards Chris, only to see his eyes already on you. You release his cock and open your mouth, showing your Daddy that you were a good girl for him.

Chris smiles while petting your hair, “such a good little puppy.”

You smile while leaning against his leg, closing your eyes as he brings his hand to cheek. His thumb passes over your lips, making you open and softly take it in your mouth, sucking gently as you start to get sleepy. You feel safe and content now that you were able to please your Daddy.


	7. She Is A Very Good Muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> may i ask for an Alex hogh Andersen imagine? where YN plays his sister(Aslaug and Ragnar had a daughter) and Alex is super in love with her,barely managing to disguise on interviews and always posting pics of her on instagram,until he finally admits and they become a couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is old, like back in 2017. I am just cleaning up my Ao3

You are heading towards your trailer, you have just finished a scene with Marco. You play a Marco’s character, Hvitserk’s twin sister Hildred. Meaning you also played the sister of Jordan, David, Alexander, and Alex’s characters. All of you are pretty close, the main ones who hang out after shooting scenes is Marco, Alex and you. As of lately though, it ends up only being you and Alex. Not that you mind, for you have been smitten for the Dane for a while. In your own mind, Alex doesn’t return the feelings. But oh how wrong you are.

As you reach your trailer, you start to untie the corset belt that is part of your set clothing. Once it is off, you go to the small couch and sit down. You lean your head back, trying to relieve the tension in your shoulders. Closing your eyes you start to doze off, only for your phone to ding. With a small groan, you lean over to grab your phone. Once you press the home button you can see all the notifications on the lock screen. Most are from twitter and instagram, but you ignore them.

Unlocking your phone, you press the instagram app. You go through the notifications, most being sweet comments and likes. Seeing on says that Alex has tagged you in a photo, you click on it. The picture was of you in character, you are sitting with the tamed wolf that was Hildred’s pet. You realize that he must have taken the photo before he left for his interview. The caption read; “The Wolf is as beautiful and The Girl. And The Girl is as deadly as The Wolf.” Of course it made you blush, hell every time Alex posts a photo of you, you become a flushed mess.

You read through the comments, your face becomes even more pink at the sight of people saying you two should become a couple, and people saying you two are cute together. Having fans wanting you and Alex together was not something new, but at the beginning it didn’t mean anything. But now, it is hard to be around him when someone says those comments. Deciding to leave instagram, you open the twitter app. As you open the app, you go to the search and type your name. You do this often to see what people have said about you.

The first few tweets were people freaking out and saying that you need to watch Alex’s interview. You just pass them, not knowing what they are about and believe you have missed what they wanted you to see already. As you continue down the feed, you notice that people are talking about how Alex acts when he talks about you. Confused, you decide to turn on the interview, hoping it was still on. Turning on the television you have in the trailer, you switch to the channel that the interview is on. As you turn up the television, you hear the lady interviewing him thanking him for coming on and talking.

You groan and turn off the television, and realize you will have to wait for tonight to watch it. Knowing that at least one fan had recorded the interview and will likely post it to youtube tonight. The only problem is you and Alex are supposed to be hanging out tonight, and you know that Alex won’t want to watch the interview. You make a plan in your mind to get home early, and watch it before he arrives. Meaning right after your next scene, which is your last one for the day, you have to hurry up and leave.

There is a knock on your trailer door, and Peter looks in. You stand up and grab your corset belt. As you walk towards him tying the laces, he smiles at you.

“Ready to smack lips with Jasper?” He makes a kissing face adding a wet smacking sound for effect.

You laugh and push him out of the trailer. “Oh I can’t wait to swap spit with him.”

Both of you laugh and walk towards the set, getting closer to set you see Alex was already back. Getting closer, the set director starts telling everyone where to go. Once everyone was in the proper place, the camera starts to record. After filming a few different parts, it was time for you and Jasper to do the kissing scene. You two wait for them to get ready to film, and a few people stay to watch for they have to be back as soon as this scene finishes.

Once you both are given the cue, you both began to move. Hildred and Halfdan have ran into one another in a hall and start to talk. Through the recent episodes there has been a grown relationship between the two, and Hirst decided that it was time to give it the final push. The two characters talk for a while more, before it was time.

Hildred leans forward staring at Halfdan’s lips. “Please do not be mad.” She whispers quietly and presses their lips together.

They kiss for a few seconds before pulling apart. “I can never be mad at you.”

The film director calls scene, You and Jasper pull out of each other’s embrace. You both compliment each other’s acting and kissing abilities before parting ways. As you turn to head towards your trailer, you see Alex looking pissed. You go to ask him what might be wrong, but is called to set. Deciding that you will ask him later tonight, you head to your trailer to get ready to head home.

Once you get to your trailer, you change and gather your items to head home. Walking out of your trailer, you see Marco and walk over to him.

“Hey! Can you tell Alex that I’m heading to my house for me? Thanks, bye.” You don’t give him a chance to say yes or no before walking away.

You get to your car and start it, once started you pull out. During the drive home you just listen to the radio, and sing to yourself. The drive home was not as long as you expected it to be. Pulling up to the parking garage, you park in your normal spot and get out. Heading inside, you take the stairs up towards your apartment. Once you unlock the door and walk inside, you flip on the lights. You head to your room, and lay everything on your bed before exiting back to the living room.

First going to grab a drink from the fridge, you go to your couch and open your laptop. Booting it up while you open your drink, and take a few sips. The screen fades in for you to see your background, a photo of you and Alex at a beach with two monkeys. Remembering that day as you type in your laptop password, you smile. After your computer loads, you click on the chrome app. Once the web browser finishes loading, you go to youtube. It doesn’t take long for it to load, and you look up the interview.

Seeing one that looks of decent quality, you click it and wait for it to play. The video starts to play, and the lady introduces Alex. After being introduced, Alex and the lady start to talk about the show and other project Alex might be working on. So far, nothing seemed odd.

A short ways in the lady asks Alex and question and his reaction surprises you. “You seem to post a lot of photos of you co-worker (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N) on your instagram. Why’s that?” After she finishes speaking, Alex smiles and looks down.

Even though his face was towards the ground it was obvious that it was flushed. Looking up, he bites his lip to suppress a huge smile. His face becomes even more pink when the lady gives him a knowing smile.

Giving a nervous laugh he responded. “(Y/N) is just a very good muse, ya know. She is very photogenic, and insanely gorgeous. It’s hard not to take a picture of her, it’s hard enough not being able to compliment her all the time.” He breaks off into a nervous laugh again.

You are stunned at not only his words but his reaction to the question. As the interview continues, the lady brings you up on multiple occasions and Alex’s reaction never changes from the first. He always breaks out into a blush and laughs. Soon the lady doesn’t ask anymore about you, and you shut the video off. Sitting there trying to piece together his reaction, his responses and everything, your phone goes off. Looking over you grab it, and open to read the text Alex had sent. He notifies you that he is getting ready to leave.

Seeing that you close your laptop and place it back on the table before getting up. Going to your kitchen, you look to see what you have for you two to eat. Not finding a single thing, you grab your phone once more and call in a order for a delivery at a chinese place. After that you grab a few movies from your room and bring them out to the living room, along with a few blankets and pillows. Heading back to the kitchen to gather a few drinks, you hear your door being open.

As you walk into the living room, you see Alex taking off his jacket and placing he back down. Placing the drinks down, you turn to see him heading into the room.

“Chinese should be here soon, I hope that is alright.” You use all your might to keep your cheeks from turning pink.

Giving you his charming smile, Alex sits down. “Sounds good to me.”

He leans forward to look at the movies you had stacked up on the table. You sit back and take a drink from your cup. Alex finally picks out a movie and gets up to put it in. As soon as he sits back down there is a knock on your door. You get up to walk towards the door, first stopping to grab money from the kitchen.

“Hey, can I use your laptop real fast?” Alex calls to you.

Not remembering you didn’t exit the interview, you respond. “Yeah that’s fine.”

You open the door and greet the delivery man, and pay for the Chinese. Thanking the man, you close the door and head towards the living room again. Alex is sitting on the couch with your laptop in his lap, nothing unusual but his face is a bright pink.

Confused you question him. “You okay there?”

Clearing his throat Alex responds. “Y-yeah, I just saw you watched the interview.”

Your face becomes pink as well, and you mentally curse yourself for not exiting out of it. Not saying anything, you open the bag and take the food out.

Deciding you have to say something, you speak. “A few fans were telling me I had to watch it, but when it was live I was shooting a scene. So I thought someone would have posted it, and I was right.”

Once you finish speaking, there is a slightly awkward silence. Neither of you speak, and grab a plate and place food on it and sit back down. As you eat Alex uses your laptop, and you are just looking at your food. You know you both need to talk about it, but you don’t know what to say.

At the same time you both turn toward each other and start to speak. It gets silent and you both wait for the other to speak. When they don’t, the both of you start to speak again. You insist that Alex goes first, for you want to hear what he has to say.

“About the interview, I hope it didn’t bother you.” You give him a confused look. “Me going on how you are gorgeous and how I love to be around you. I know it must have sounded creepy and I understand if you are uncomfortable with me.”

You go to say something, but Alex doesn’t let you speak. “I just have to tell you, I feel like my heart will burst with all the longing and excitement I feel when I think of you.”

Alex moves closer to you, and grabs one of your hands. “I’m madly in love with you, and I don’t know if you can tell, but I haven’t been exactly careful with hiding it.”

You don’t know what to say, all you can do is stare at him. You see the insecurity and regret building in his eyes and that when you move. Moving closer toward him, you place your other hand on his cheek and stare at him a little longer. Moving you hand to his hair, you pull him down for a kiss. You two drag the kids out, not wanting this moment to end. When you pull away, foreheads rest against one another.

“I’m madly in love with you, Alex.” Once the words leave your mouth he smiles.

He pulls you into a hug and reaches to move the laptop. After the laptop is out of the way, Alex lays back with you on his chest. You just lay there, your head resting in the crook of his neck can and a hand placed on his chest. One of his hands is placed on your hip, and the other reaches to turn on the movie. You both lay in silence watching the movie.

Half way through the film, you start to doze off. Soon you are fully asleep, laying on top of Alex’s chest. He looks down and smiles at the scene. Grabbing his phone he takes a picture of you laying there. You hair slight fanned over your face, mouth slightly open, and your hand holding onto his shirt.

He posts the photo on Instagram with the caption;”Glad she is finally mine. I can already tell that not a single day will go by that I fall in love with you over and over, that I promise to you (Y/N).” Moments after he post the photo, many fans are commenting praising that they are together. Locking his phone, Alex places it on the table and gets comfortable.

He pulls you closer and closes his eyes. As he drifts off as well, both his and your phones buzz uncontrollably. Not only are fans freaking out about the newly formed relationship, friends and family are as well. It seems as though everyone has been waiting for this day.


	8. You Just Had To Ruin The Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I ask for an alexander ludwig imagine? where Gyda DIDN’T die (RIP) and YN is the actress who plays an older Gyda and her and Alex become an item and the fans love them together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again old one written back in 2017

You are waiting to be called onto set, about to shoot a scene with Alex Høgh Andersen. You play grown up Gyda, Ragnar and Lagertha’s daughter. Through the seasons and episodes Gyda has became healer of a sort. Although you play a sister to Alexander, Jordan, Marco, David, and Alex, it is safe to say you are closest with Alexander. Over the years of filming and playing close siblings together, you and Alexander had also grown close. Everyone knows of you two being close, but no one knows that you two are in a relationship. You guys don’t like hiding your relationship, but you both feel as though it is best as of right now.

Finally you hear your and Alex’s names being called, you start to walk closer. The scene you two are about to shoot takes place after Ivar tells Lagertha that he will kill her. In the scene Gyda and Ivar are in the great hall alone, and Ivar starts to make small threats towards her trying to frighten her.

“I could kill you right now, give your mother the same grief and pain she has given me.” Ivar, Alex’s character spoke to Gyda.

You, in character gives a sigh and looks up at him. “You know doing that deed, you will not only anger and hurt Lagertha, but Bjorn as well. And of you are scared of Bjorn.”

In character, Alex tightens his jaw and glares at you. “I could careless of Bjorn and what he might feel.” As you go to speak as Gyda, Alex interrupts you. “As for fearing him, I do not fear that bleyða.” He almost spits the last word out.

“Then kill me.” As Gyda you lean forward. “If you do not fear our brothers wrath, then kill me.” Alex’s character just glares at yours, breathing hard. “That is unless you are a bleyða.”

Once the words leave your mouth, Alex is given the signal to lift the large knife by his side. You are to just stare at him, waiting for the set director to call scene. Once he does, Alex places down the knife and you both stand up. Together you guys walk towards the trailers joking around with one another. As you reach your trailer, you say bye to Alex and open the door. Stepping inside, you close the door and start to take your on set outfit off.

As you look up, you give a startled gasp once you spot Alexander sitting on the couch. He gives you a goofy grin and you shake your head but can’t help to smile. You walk over to where he is sitting, and Alexander pulls you onto his lap. Leaning down slightly, you press your lips against his. You two sit there for a few seconds enjoying the feeling of each other. Pulling away you stare at him and start to laugh, realizing he still has the horrible beard on.

Alexander gives you a confused look, “what are you laughing about?”

You try to speak and tell him, but when you look at him you can’t help but laugh. Finally calming down a little you answer him, “you are have that god awful beard still.” You touch it and can’t help but shake your head. “It is so gross and ugly.”

He pushes you off his lap to the side of the couch, and fakes a pout. “I get it, my Bjorn beard is horrible. Thank you so much for reminding me, oh sweet love of mine.”

You look back at him and start to giggle again, seeing his lip jutted out and his horrible beard. He glares at you before smirking, and he leans towards you. You realize what he is about to do when you see his hands slowly come up to your side. Shaking your head you start to try and move away, which failed horribly. His fingers dig into your sides and start to tickle you. You are giggling and yelling at him to stop, your face turning to a bright pink color.

Soon Alexander feels as though he is done tickling you and leans down to kiss your cheek. You are breathing hard and your face feels hot. Looking at your loving boyfriend you stick your tongue out, which results in him flicking it. You both laugh, and the trailer door opens. Freezing you both look over to see Alex looking in, a grin placed on his lips.

“Well well, what is going on in here?” He raises his eyebrows suggestively.

You groan and reach for a pillow, which didn’t stay in your hand for long, for you throw it at the dane. “We weren’t doing anything sexual, Andersen.” You use his last name, which causes him to glare at you jokingly.

“Oh really, because it looks like it was leading that way, (Y/L/N).” He calls you by your last name as well.

You roll you eyes and look up at Alexander, who is just looking at Alex. You push him, causing him to lean back up and away from you. Sitting up, you fix your hair and look back at Alex.

“Do you need something?” As you ask him, he walks in and closes the door.

“At first I didn’t but now I do.” He comes and sits between you and Alexander. “Are you two dating?”

You look over at Alexander to see him looking at you. Alex doesn’t mes the small little silent conversation you two are having and laughs.

“So you guys are dating?”

“We looked at each other and you take that as a yes?” Alexander asks him and pushes his head.

“You aren’t denying it.” Alex gives him a shit eating grin.

Groaning you speak up, “if we tell you, you can’t tell anyone. Not even your little boyfriend Marco.” Hearing your joke about Alex and Marco Alexander laughs while Alex glares at you. “Yes we are dating, now you can leave and not tell anyone.”

Alex doesn’t move and asks more questions. “How long?”

“A year and four months.” Alexander answers.

“When?”

“December thirteenth two-thousand and fifteen.” You answer.

“Why is it a secret?”

“Because we want to enjoy the privacy of the relationship.” Alexander answers.

“When are you going to come out with it?”

“Today.” Alexander answers before you can, his response makes you turn and look at him.

Before you can ask any questions Alexander stands up and grabs your hand and pulls you up. He heads towards the door of your trailer and walks towards where everyone is gathers talking. He lets go of your hand, and tells Alex to grab a camera and start recording. You look at him confused but he just smiles and walks over to a table and gets on it.

“Hey! Can I get everyone’s attention.” Once everyone gets quiet, he starts to speak again. “I just an announcement to make. Ever since I met this amazing girl on this show, I fell in love. She and I have gotten close as time went on, and it has been the best years of my life. Very soon we both admitted our feelings for one another and started a relationship. We kept the relationship secret from everyone, even our family because we have just wanted to enjoy the privacy and not having everyone knowing our business. We have been together for a year and four months now, and I could not be any happier.

But I have realized that it is time for everyone to know. It has been killing me not only having to lie to everyone, but having to act like I am not madly in love with this girl. At first I thought of just posting something on twitter or instagram, but then I decided on something better. Not only do I want to make everyone aware of our relationship, but I wanted to take the relationship a step farther.”

Alexander looks over at you and smiles, he holds a hand out for you to grab. Placing your hand in his, he pulls you up on the table. Everyone starts to talk quietly as Alexander reaches in his pocket and pulls velvet box out. Once he has the box in his hand, he kneels down on one knee. Seeing him do this your mouth slightly opens and you take a small step back. He looks up at you and smiles.

“(Y/N), we have hidden this love for too long, and even though we are telling everyone now. I would rather them know us as husband and wife rather than boyfriend and girlfriend. Saying that will you take me as your husband?”

Everyone is quiet watching you, they are waiting to hear your answer. Tears have formed in your eyes and you lip slightly trembles as you start to nod.

As you nod, you began to speak. “Of course you idiot.”

Everyone laughs at your answer, and Alexander smiling pulls the ring from the box. Once he has the ring out of the box, he gently pushes it onto your vena amoris. After the ring is on your finger, Alexander stands up and pulls you into a kiss dipping you. Everyone around you guys cheers and you guys disconnect your lips and smile at one another. Picking you up in a bear hug, Alexander swings you around.

Putting you down, he steps down and offers you his hand. Once you both are off the table, a few people walk over towards you. Katheryn and Maude walk over to look at the ring and congratulates you. The men go over to Alexander and congratulates him as well. Katheryn asks for a photo of you and Alexander holding hands and the ring being very visible. You both agree and once she takes the photo she posts it on instagram.

You look up at your fiance, smiling to yourself. You didn’t see the announcing of your relationship, but you guess it was his plan all along. Alex comes over to show you both the video. As you three watch it, you can’t help but tear up again. After the video is over, Alexander asks for Alex to upload it somewhere as soon as he can. Agreeing Alex rushes off to go do it, while you to look at each other.

You lean up and wrap your arms around his neck, and then close to him. “I love you so much.” You press your lips against his again, and close your eyes. Being able to kiss him out in the open made you feel so light, the burden of having to sneak around is gone.

Once you guys pull away, Alexander lays his forehead against yours. “I love you so much as well, Soon-to-Be Mrs.Ludwig.”

The last few words he says makes you laugh loudly. You both turn to walk towards your trailer again, wanting to spend alone time together. Once you two are in the trailer, Alexander pushes you onto the couch and you two press your lips together in a kiss. Soon it becomes heated and Alexander kisses down your neck.

You run your hand through his hair and sigh. “That beard is still horrible. You better not have it on the wedding day.”

Alexander groans and mumbles against your collarbone, “you just had to ruin the moment, huh?”


End file.
